Family
by robin135
Summary: Sonic is having troubles, internally that is... kind of fluffy at parts, Sonia and Manic randomly show up! Just a bit of SoniaxKnuckles


**_Disclaimer_** _ **: I don't own the shows or characters!**_

 _ **Those who are reading 'Past and Future, Robin' PM please on any ideas you have for villains, i hit a block and i don't know what to do.**_

 _ **Sonic X and Sonic Underground crossover fanfiction**_

 _ **RANDOM STUFF YOU RANDOM READER SHOULD KNOW**_

 _ **Sonic is 15 in Sonic X**_

 _ **I am making it so in Sonic underground they started when they were 10, Sonic mysteriously vanished when on their 11th birthday an hasn't been seen since, they told the people that Sonic was extremely sick for 2 years before they calmed he died.**_

 _ **Knuckles and the emeralds came with Sonic, Knuckles is the only one that knows**_

Sonic POV

It all started when Chris came into our world, I hadn't really started to think about it until then, the relief I felt when I saw him safe and perfectly fine when I hadn't been there for 6 months, it gave me comfort. I was worried he wouldn't, but that got me thinking about Manic and Sonia…

I don't remember much after that, but I guess it had something to do with passing out from exhaustion, which must have freaked everyone out.

Then everything with Cosmo and Metarex happened which provided a pretty good distraction, and then when winding down I was too busy with Tails and relaxing to think much on my old family.

But then there was nothing to keep me distracted, nothing to take my time, nothing in the way of my thinking. I suppose I should have tried to find a way back, but I didn't, I didn't know Knuckles or the emerald came with me until 2 years after I came here. Then there was Tails, I never told him, but he became my reason for not wanting to leave, but deep, and I mean really deep, I knew that wasn't the case.

My will for not wanting to go home, was I didn't _want_ to go back, I didn't _want_ to be a prince, I began thinking of how they didn't need me, and they don't, Sonia was born to led, born to be the best, she was the best for the thrown, not me, it was never me, Manic, though he didn't see it, would make to be a great fighter and would be the one that could rally everyone together. They don't need a hot-headed idiot like me, they don't need some who would run, and they don't need someone like me.

Fighting, that is what we have been doing lately, despite relaxing, it doesn't feel like I am, I feel like I need a real break.

There are times where I hate that Knuckles came with me when I fell through the portal, and there are times where I love that he did. Right now I don't know which I feel but feelings are so not my forte, never was, never will.

Currently, my back is pressed against the sun warmed rocks, the wind dancing with my hair, the smell of the forest below calms me. But still, the feelings inside me wouldn't settle.

"SONIC WHERE IS YOUR LITTLE ROYAL BUTT?!"

"Be quiet Knuckles they might here you!" I shout back only practically serious

"There you are, so, what are you thinking about?"

"I think you know Knuckles, you don't talk like that otherwise."

"I guess you are right, I do know. And sense I do, I have a question for you, do you want these chili dogs or not?"

Opening my eyes I see Knuckles standing above me with a large plate of hot steaming chili dogs, my mouth watered, oh how I wanted them. Normally I can't have them because, 1) If made I will eat them all and not share, so I force myself to not eat them, 2) No actually makes them often because the ingredients are hard to find.

"Really?"

"They are all yours."

Immediately I grab the plate from him and started enjoying my extreme ultimate better than all others favorite food. The tension in my shoulders completely disappeared, I felt like I was actually relaxing, oh, the power of the chili dog.

I hear chuckling beside me and a presence sit next to me, but my head is only filled with thoughts of chili dogs. Only half way through Knuckles started talking to me again, "What do you think it is like back home?"

"That place isn't home anymore, here is, I belong here." I said hesitating in my eating of chili dogs

"Now why do you think that?" Knuckles asks with a confused look

"They don't need me, I was never truly needed, I am not needed. Sonia was born to lead the kingdom, raised to be the best, she was meant for the thrown, and with Manic by her side, he can unite the people, together they are unstoppable, I was never needed. Maybe that is why I was sent he-" I stopped when I noticed Knuckles shaking

"Why? Why do you think like that? If you think like that then maybe I was 'sent' with you to knock some sense in you! I loved Sonia, we were betrothed, and she would tell me things! And do you want to know what she said about you, 'that he has so little confidence in himself that he doesn't know how important he is.' And do you know what I said 'no way! He is a cocky brat that has so much confidence that it leaks off of him by the tons!' But it is only now that I see what she was talking about!"

I stare at Knuckles in shock, what, what did he just say? Sonia said that? About me? But I have no idea what she meant, I don't understand.

"You know what, fine! Finish those chili dogs! Don't put my hard work to waist! And Sonic think about it some, and then clear your head, the people we are with now need Sonic _the_ Hedgehog, not a confused brat."

He started to walk away, "Thank you" I whisper, the only sign that he heard was his hesitant on his next step.

And so I did what Knuckles told me to do, and by the next day I was back to my normal self, ready to continue on. The only sign that it ever happened was the slight nod I got from Knuckles and my smile back to him.

Knuckles POV

'That _idiot_ , how could he think like that? Of course they needed him! How couldn't he see that?' I thought, but then Sonia's words come to mind, and I realize how right she is, no matter how he pretends, he is in all truths under confident. Ugh, sometimes being the only one that knows that he is a prince from another world is just a pain in the butt. But it comes with perks, like his sister, and how he has become my best friend, no matter how much we don't show it. It is also fun when you see your best friend's mouth water and a light in his eyes that hasn't appeared in years, just at the sight of chili dogs.

But I still wonder what is going on in our home world, what has happened to Sonia, Manic, the use to be resistance against Robotnik. Then I think of the differences between Robotnik and Eggman, how they parallels, yet extremely different. And that would led back to Sonic, how he has changed over the years, and how he has stayed the same. But seriously, you can't not change after saving the universe, losing a friend, and having the chaos emeralds' energy run through your veins.

I sigh, and thought, 'but it sure was fun.' I chuckle as I leaned against a tree watching the others run about talking loudly. Rouge comes and talks to me for a bit before flying off to find something better to do.

Watching, and waiting, for what I don't know, but I have a feeling that something big is about to happen, so I just sit back and watch Sonic and the others talk and enjoy themselves.

Normal POV

The wind started to pick up and clouds began to fill the sky, no one noticed until it was too late, and the rain poured down upon everyone. After the shock past, laughter erupted from Cream and Cheese first, but then followed by Charmy. And that was followed by everyone else, enjoying dancing and goofing off in the rain.

Everything stopped when lightning hit the ground, then formed a swirling of lights, the others backed away slowly, cautious of it, wondering if something was going to come out of it. But Knuckles and Sonic both froze, the echidna had gotten up feeling something was wrong and had his hand on Sonic's shoulder when the lightning hit.

The others cast glances at them and wondered why they weren't moving out of the way, Amy was about to go and grab them when 4 figures fly out of the lights and land on the two.

Then everything cleared up like it never even happened, if the groups haven't seen weirder they would have been freaked out. But their attention immediately went back to the pile of people currently on top of Sonic and Knuckles.

"GET OFF OF M-"

"YOU ARE RUINING MY HA-"

"DUDES GET OFF MY DRUMS STICKS!"

"Guys. Guys! GUYS. GUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

"Who is on top, or at least most of their body is?" asked the smart one

"I guess that would be me." The only female voice said

"Then try to get up and out of the way." The smart one said again

"Okay, I'm out, Bartleby is next." The female said

"You roughens have ruined my hair!" The snotty one stated once he was free

"Cyrus your next."

"Thanks Sonia."

"Your welcome, and Manic, go ahead and get up."

"Yeah, I know, but I think I landed on some people."

Sonic took one look at the people standing above him and tried to make a run for it, the key word in that was 'tried.' Knuckles caught him before he could zoom off to who knows where. This let the four people get a good look at the two they landed on.

The others watched in fascination, they saw the pink hedgehog's hand went to cover her mouth in shock, the green one almost stumble backwards, how the golden lion's hands twitched, and how the mink's mouth dropped in shock.

Sonic and Knuckles were the first out of shock, and still on the ground said together, "…Hi…"

The pink and green hedgehogs were the next ones out of shock; they immediately ran and tackled Sonic to the ground.

Amy, Tails, and even Cream, Cheese, and Big were about to run to Sonic's aid when they noticed Knuckles smiling at the three currently on the ground. Amy and tails just stared in confusion not knowing what the heck is going on.

"Sonia! Manic! Get off of me!" Sonic yelled

"Fine." Both pouted

Sonia POV

I see Sonic and Knuckles, all other thoughts left my brain, all that is running through my brain is that the boy I have a crush on and my brother are sitting before me, alive, and apparently well. All I can do is hug my brother who I thought was dead; Manic seemingly had the same idea.

But when Sonic tells us to get off him, I pouted, but agreed to do so, and decided to hug Knuckles with all my might, oh how I wish I could kiss him right now.

Sadly I am forced to let him go because we are moving to this house place, so we can all sit down and introduce ourselves that was the first time I noticed the crowd of people. I immediately fix my hair and tried to compose myself into the princess I am.

When we sit, Manic, Sonic, Knuckles, and I end up sitting on the floor next to each other, Sonic is between Manic and I and Knuckles is on my other side. Bartleby is sitting in a wooden chair, and Cyrus had supposedly started up a conversation with the fox kid.

Then introductions began, I learned that the pink hedgehog was Amy, the fox with two tails was Tails, the bunny was Cream and her 'choa' was Cheese, the cat was Big, the black and red hedgehog was Shadow, the bat was Rouge, the crocodile was Vector, the chameleon was Espio, and the bee was Charmy.

And then it was time for us to introduce ourselves, Bartleby went first and snottily said, "I am Sir Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin, aristocrat of Mobotropolis."

Then Cyrus went next, "I am Cyrus, I was the tech-support of the resistance against Robotnik, of course not anymore seeing as we won and kicked him out of power!"

I gulp, and look at Sonic, he looks worried, I wonder what he told his friends, how much they heard from him about our past. I was about to go when Manic stood up, "I am Manic Hedgehog, use to be co-leader of the resistance, and Sonia is my sister! Yeah, I was a thief to! I grew up doing it!" Manic said with a smile and sat back down

I stood up, and I confidently stated who I was and my position, "I am Sonia Hedgehog, I am the crowned princess of Mobotropolis, My brother is Prince Manic Hedgehog, and I am next in line to the thrown behind my mother, due to the supposed death of crowned Prince Sonic Hedgehog, if I am unable to rule at any point in time Prince Manic Hedgehog is to take the thrown after our mother dies or is unable to rule the kingdom justly."

Everything was quiet, no said a sound, but then everything erupted, everyone was yelling and screaming, and it all seemed to be pointed at Sonic. I watched him, I needed to see how he handled this, how much he has changed in the past 4 years.

He stood up quietly and waited for everyone's attention, and for the room to quiet. Looking around the room I notice a few hurt faces in the mix, and that told me that Sonic didn't tell them.

"You guys know me as Sonic the Hedgehog, and that is who I am now, it is who I always wanted to be, but my previous life has pop back into my life. So I would like you guys to meet Sonic Hedgehog, a resistance fighter, someone with a bad past, and a horrid patience, a person who found out he wasn't alone, that he was a triplet, that he was the crown prince of a country that was taken over, which made his fire burn even higher, who loves chili dogs to death, a person that has had too much family taken away from him."

And then Sonic turned to us, I couldn't help but see that small smile on his face, "Hi, I am Sonic the Hedgehog, I have a lot of friends who became my family, Tails is like a little brother to me and is my best bud, right?"

"YEP!" yelled the fox

"I have traveled into another world and met many more people who have changed my life for the better; I fight Eggman because I don't want him to hurt my new family. I went into space to try and save the universe, I lost so much up there, but I'm still here, I've seen my little bro breakdown, and I couldn't do anything. Chili dogs are okay but we can't make them here very often because we can't get the ingredients. Despite my hardships, I am happy. I am Sonic the Hedgehog. And I am apparently pretty fast!"

'Wow,' is all that is going through my mind, tears want to pour out of me, but it won't happen because just looking at him, anyone could see that he is happy right where he is.

"Sonic… I hope you know that no matter where you are that you are important to us, and the only thing you will ever need to see us to wish for. It is the same for coming here." I said sadly

"What?" he asks confused

"We wished to see you again, and it came true, the oracle said it would."

"Yeah dude, come and visit us sometime, mum will be _so_ happy."

"So you guys aren't going to take him back? Isn't he the prince?" Cream asked

"No, they won't. We can all see he is happy here, and we wouldn't take that away from him." Cyrus answered for us

"I don't think we could either!" I said happily

"I just wonder how I came along as well." Bartleby stated

"Just suck it up you snob, you are here, deal with what you got." Shadow growled

I laugh as Bartleby hid behind me, but I slid away from him leaving him open. I walk over to Manic and whispered in his ear, "I am glad we came, maybe we should visit again?"

"Definitely sis!"

"Hey Bartlebutt! Why are you hiding? Scared to get your clothes a little dirty?" Sonic teased

"Yes, yes I am, now leave me alone!"

"He isn't any fun Sonic." Tails complained

"I know, but what about Cyrus?"

"I _love_ talking with him!"

"That's good." Sonic replied

"Hey Sonic," Shadow said, "I am not going to go easy on you just because I found out you have a royal behind."

"You better not!" Sonic smirked back

They both shared a look that I didn't understand, but I let it slip, this is Sonic's life, not mine, and that is okay. I see Shadow leave with Rouge, and Espio, Vector, and Charmy come to me and say their good byes before heading out the door as well.

The mini party continued late into the night, when I saw that Sonic had fallen asleep on Manic and Knuckles, and Manic had his arm wrapped around Sonic, I giggle as Amy takes a picture of them, and then went to her.

"May I have a copy of that picture?" I ask

"Sure, but I got something to ask you first."

"Go ahead and ask then."

"I like Sonic, is that okay?"

"Of course it is! I totally support you! You and him would make such a cute couple!"

I see her blush and she then spoke again, "Thanks Sonia"

"Just keep in mind that no matter what he acts like, he still needs fixing, he has been through stuff that has broken him, and he is still healing."

"How do you know?" Asks Amy

"I am his triplet, I just know things, in time, if you love him enough, you will just know."

"Thanks again."

"Anytime." I said, and I truly meant it

I talk some more with Manic and Knuckles who is trapped under Sonic, but then we got into the subject of how Sonic fell asleep on him and Manic.

"It was _so_ Knuckles fault for this!" Manic whisper yelled

"It was not!" Knuckles whisper yelled back

"Boys, just tell me what happened." Sonia said

"Knuckles said he was going to leave, then Sonic said if he tried he would sit on him, so Knucks totally tried to go and Sonic goes and sits on hi-"

"I was trying to get some water!" Knuckles frowned and I giggled

"And then Sonic is all like 'I think I am stronger than you!' but it is all playful, and I being as awesome as I am needed to prove him wrong, so I pulled him down giving him a noogie, and Knucks here seeing his chance started to tickle Sonic, and after a while we tired him out and Sonic was kinda loopy for a bit and then just fell asleep."

"You tickled Sonic? Really Knuckles? You resorted to tickling?" I asked trying and failing to hide my laughter

"Yes, and I do not regret doing so."

"I missed you two." I said truthfully

"We have missed you guys to, and I think Bartleby finally found his love, the wooden chair." Knuckles said

"I guess so, but I think we need to go home now, we can visit whenever, you guys can to, just wish for it, we will see you guys soon though." I said making my decision

I help Manic get up and place a pillow under sonic to replace Manic, "Shouldn't we uh, wake up Sonic before we go?"

I thought about it for a second, "No, we will see him again soon, and he looks like he needs some sleep, so Knuckles you better not do anything that risks him waking anytime soon."

He just shook his head in a light laughter before looking me in the eye and saying, "Sure princess, anything you want."

Thoughts run through my mind, I want to tell Knuckles I love him, but something stops me, it isn't time to tell him how I feel.

Manic wakes Cyrus and Bartleby during my short conversation with Knuckles; we wave at Knuckles, the only one currently awake. As we walk through the portal I feel the picture I have in my pocket, the one with Knuckles frown that is failing to hide his smile, Manic smiling wide like he just stole or won something, and Sonic asleep on top of them, finally happy and at peace, it has all the boys I love in it.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! I love to improve so please, please, please review!**_


End file.
